Death is a release
by Vincent's Valkyrie
Summary: Vincent Valentine finds a release from his 'sins'. Warning Bloody and violent Disclaimer I do not own Vincent or any of the square characters in this story.


"Lucrecia, forgive me," Vincent says as he sits in the caverns underneath the Shinra mansion. He's eyes stare longingly at the crystal in front of him. Encased in the crystal rest the beautiful Lucrecia. Vincent's apology falls upon Lucrecia's dead ears. Deep inside Vincent knew he was never going to hear her sweet voice forgive him for the sins he felt he had committed.

The only way he could be free of his guilt was to end the life of Shinra's great scientist Hojo. He was the cause of all this. He was the one who had shot Vincent in the stomach when he was a Turk. He was the one who had ruined Vincent's life, turned him into the monster he was now. He had subjected Lucrecia and their unborn child to horrible experimentations. He, in Hojo's own sick round about way was the cause of Lucrecia's death. Beautiful Lucrecia, trapped in a beautiful crystal forever frozen in a tragic death masked by beauty.

Getting to his feet Vincent takes one last look at Lucrecia and says, "I will see your death is given nothing but swift justice."

Checking Cerberus and bringing extra bullets Vincent exits the caverns.

Hojo toils busily over another project for Shinra. Tisking and tasking Hojo never notices Vincent step into the room. It was only when Vincent rubs the barrel of Cerberus against the back of Hojo's neck that Hojo ever knew there was someone else in the room with him. Hojo spins around the face Vincent.

"Vincent Valentine, what are you doing here?" Hojo asks noticing the triple barrel shotgun pointed at his chest.

"I've come to kill you Hojo," Vincent says pressing the Cerberus's barrel hard against Hojo's rib cage.

"W..w...why?" Hojo asks beginning to stutter.

"Your death will help me atone for my sins I have committed against my beautiful Lucrecia," Vincent replies.

"She was my beautiful..." Hojo starts before Vincent pushing the gun against his sternum.

Hojo gasps in pain as a sadistic smile crosses Vincent's face.

"It is because of you I lost Lucrecia in the first place. Loving you instead of me and how do you return that love?" Vincent asks pushing Hojo against the wall with Cerberus, "You experiment on her as if she was a white rat for you to rape with your mako and needles. You tainted her grace and beauty with every needle you forced under her skin. Due to your mad desire for glory you even inflicted the corruption on own child just to test the strength and draw backs of mako."

"It was all in the name of science," Hojo gasps trying to move out of Cerberus's gunpoint.

"In the name of your glory," Vincent tells him.

"I loved Lucrecia,"

"You loved your work and nothing else." Vincent corrects him, "You manipulated her with your "love" getting her to agree to things she never would have done except for the shear fact she did them for you."

Vincent then slaps Hojo upside the head with the butt of Cerberus. Hojo's head snaps to the left as blood flies out of his mouth. Looking at Vincent Hojo's lips begins to swell while blood trickle down the right side of his mouth. Wiping the blood away with his lab coat Hojo asks, "Was that necessary?"

"You deserve much more then that and I will make sure you will get it all," Vincent tells Hojo clicking back the hammer on Cerberus.

"Please Vincent, don't, don't" Hojo pleads.

"Blam, blam!" Cerberus roars firing off two shoots.

Hojo falls to the floor screaming in agony. Terror fills Hojo's eyes seeing the lower half of his legs had been blow clean off.

"Do you think it's fun experimenting on people now?" Vincent asks bending over to look at Hojo in the eye.

"You're sick," Hojo screams as blood flows freely from his now severed legs.

"You are the sick one," Vincent says firing another shot.

This shot then blows off Hojo's left hand. Hojo begins to scream in more pain as his blood begins to stain the floor a copper red. His once white lab coat seeps in some of Hojo's excess blood making it as red as Vincent's cape.

"You're the one blowing off people's..."Hojo starts to say before his right hand is shot off too.

"You were saying?" Vincent asks, "I couldn't hear you over your screams. Your screams no matter how racked with pain will never match those of my beautiful Lucrecia. You turned a deaf ear to her pain. You let her die in the name of science. You ruined both our lives. Since I am the only one left alive I am going to get justice for me and more so for my beautiful Lucrecia."

"You're a monster Vincent Valentine," Hojo screams.

"Only because you made me in your image," Vincent says pressing the barrel in between Hojo's eyes.

Hojo begins to thrash around trying desperately to stay alive as long as he come maybe help would come and kill this monster.

"Burn in hell Hojo," Vincent whispers in Hojo's ear.

Hojo's world slows down, Vincent seems to slowly pull the trigger. That was the last thing he saw before Cerberus's bullet rips through his flesh then his skull sending a huge crack up to the top of his head and then through the one thing he truly treasure; his brain. Once the bullet tears through Hojo's brain, Hojo's body goes limp. Blood and brain matter stain the walls and the computer panel behind the once great scientist, Hojo.

Vincent looks at the bloody broken body of Hojo and smiles.

"For you my beautiful Lucrecia," Vincent says picking up Hojo's destroyed carcass.

Lucrecia waits in the caverns for Vincent's return. Vincent walks in still carrying Hojo's body as a thick trail of body follows him in. He lays the body in front of Lucrecia.

"I have found justice for us," Vincent tells her, "I have also brought you a present in celebration."

Vincent then turns and starts to walk away yet before he leaves he turns back to the crystal and says, "Happy Valentine's Day my beautiful Lucrecia."

Vincent exits the caverns as the crystal seems to smile in sick delight.


End file.
